


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Skylar102



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the best husband, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Naked Cuddling, cold magnus, magnus bane is an octopus cuddler, mild hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Magnus and Alec's ice skating adventure ends before it even beings
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus Bane loves his furnace husband
> 
> Prompt: congrats on 400 followers!! may I request some fluffy huddling for warmth?? I know it's June rn but I'm having winter vibes lmao 👀
> 
> Thank you for the prompt Anon! 💜

“This was a stupid idea,” Magnus shudders. He’s drenched from his waist to his shoes.

“You’re the one who wanted to go ice skating,” Alec tuts as he carries his husband back to their log cabin. His pants are also soaked. Magnus had freaked out when he fell in the water and released a wave of magic that broke all the ice on the small lake. 

“It was supposed to be romantic!” Magnus cries, throwing his arms up in the air. The sudden movement almost makes Alec drop him. 

“Maybe we should have checked the ice first before going on it.” 

“It seemed solid enough,” Magnus grumbles, crossing his arms as a shiver breaks out across his body. He snuggles further into Alec for warmth.

“We’re almost there,” Alec promises. Thankfully the small lake is in the backyard of the log cabin they decided to rent for the week. Only a few more feet and they’ll be able to get out of their wet clothes.

“I’m sorry for ruining our vacation,” his husband mumbles into his neck. 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Alec says as he nudges the front door open with his foot. “It was an honest miscalculation on both our parts.”

Magnus doesn’t reply as Alec carries him into the bathroom. He sets Magnus on the edge of the tub and goes about getting him out of the drenched clothes.

“I can do it myself,” Magnus chatters out. He tries to snap his fingers but he’s shaking too much for it to work. His shivers have gotten worse since entering the warm cabin. Alec leans up to press a chaste kiss on Magnus’ lips.

“Let me take care of you,” Alec whispers before taking off Magnus’ shoes and socks. Magnus sighs and once again crosses his arms. Alec would assume it was because he was upset but the shivers wracking his body say otherwise. 

Alec goes for the pants, asking Magnus to grab his shoulders to stand up. It takes a few tugs to get them off, the wet fabric sticking to his husband’s skin. Once he’s clear of pants and boxers, Alec presses a small kiss to Magnus’ hips before standing to remove his coat and shirt. With his husband is free of all his clothes, he leads Magnus to their bed, tucking him under the covers before heading back to the bathroom to shed his own soaked clothes.

He didn’t realize how badly he was shaking as well until he pulls his last piece of clothing off. He gathers up the wet clothes and tosses them in the hamper to be dealt with later. When he gets back to the bedroom, all he sees is a mound underneath the blanket with a tuft of spiky hair sticking out the top. 

Alec can’t help but chuckle at the sight as he makes his way to the bed. He pulls up the covers, receiving a yelp from Magnus.

“Hurry up! You’re letting all the cold air in,” Magnus scolds from his spot, reaching a hand out to pull Alec in. Alec laughs at his husband’s antics and he suddenly finds himself surrounded by the warlock.

“A bit clingy are we?” He laughs into the top of Magnus’ head.

“Mmm, you’re warm,” Magnus mumbles into his neck as he wraps himself tighter around Alec.

Alec rolls his eyes, but still pulls Magnus into him. His shivers aren’t as bad as before, but Alec doesn’t want to take any chances. He knows what magic depletion is like and how Magnus gets slightly cold after it, but with the addition of falling into freezing water, Alec is worried about hypothermia. He doubts that his husband has it as he can already feel his body warming up.

Magnus’ body relaxes further into his chest. The soft shuddering breaths he feels against his neck tells him that his husband is dozing off. Alec rubs his hand across Magnus’ back to stimulate warmth. Only a few seconds later he’s also drifting off. 

* * *

Alec wakes up hot and overheated. Opening his eyes to see that Magnus at some point in the night not only crawled on top of him, but also turned the fireplace on. Turning their once cozy cabin into a sauna. Alec kicks the covers away from them and goes to move Magnus off of him.

“No,” Magnus whines and clings to him tighter.

“Magnus, I am going to get a heat stroke if you don’t let me go,” he laughs at his octopus husband.

“I’m comfy,” Magnus mumbles into his chest.

“Apologies, would you prefer I die?”

“It’ll be worth it for your warmth,” his husband giggles. “For the greater good and all that.”

Alec goes for his husband’s waist and the man launches himself away from him with a yelp. Alec follows, pinning him to the bed, tickling him anywhere he can reach. Magnus laughter fills the cabin as Alec goes in on his sides.

“Okay, Okay!” Magnus cries out. “I relent!”

Alec stops his tickling and sits up. At some point during the shenanigans, he ended up straddling Magnus. He looks down at his husband who’s trying to catch his breath but also pouting up at him at the same time.

“That was mean, Alexander,” Magnus says, sitting up to wrap his arms around Alec. “I just wanted to huddle for warmth with you.”

“You were trying to kill me is what you were doing,” Alec points out, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck.

“Nothing but lies.” Magnus presses a kiss to his lips and squeezes his arms around Alec. Alec returns the kiss greedily and slides a hand into Magnus’ hair. Their hips start to move against each other creating sweet friction. Before it gets any further Alec pulls back. 

“Are you better now?” Magnus hums and nods his head, licking his lips.

“Much better, thanks to my lifesize furnace.”

“Only the best for you.” Alec dives back in for another kiss. Magnus takes the opportunity to flip them around and settle between Alec’s legs. 

“Since you don’t want to huddle for warmth, I have another way we can create heat,” Magnus says, before making his way down Alec’s chest. 

Huddling for warmth isn’t all that bad, Alec thinks as he lets out a gasp. Though he will gladly keep out the falling into a lake part to get there next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open on my [Tumblr](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
